


Rubber Duckies and Yellow Bots

by heartspin



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartspin/pseuds/heartspin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From my ff.net account.  Sam gives Bee another car wash. Bumblebee wishes to return the favor. Good thing he has never seen a rubber duck before. Hinted samxbee if you squint and look hard.^-^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubber Duckies and Yellow Bots

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little snippet that could be considered a prequel to my other story: From Heart to Spark. Which I plan to upload here too but can be found under my ff.net account, with the same username. Enjoy! ^_^

Heartspin:On a current BeeXSam craze. Had to write this little snippit. Its in the same'universe' as my story Heart to Spark, which is still early on but I really want some SamxBee real bad lol So I got this.

I guess this could be considered a Prequel to Heart to Spark. Lemme know what you think.

333Bee333Sam333

 

Sam yawned, rubbing his shoulder which was sore. It had been a long day of choirs, and his mother was relentless in him spending his summer as her personal slave- not to mention she had a lack of sympathy for a guy who was in trouble with his girlfriend.

"She just may not be the one for you,"his dad was saying not for the first time. He had long since given up arguing-what was the point?

The sun was setting and his dad was relaxing in a lawn chair as his mom brought out lemonade. Sam of course was putting out the garbage, the last choir, and was more than ready to go to bed. Or take a nice relaxing bath. Either way, he was glad to be done with chores for the day.

He set the bags down with a huff, and before spotting a yellow camaro riding smoothly down the street.At least it was supposed to be yellow, with black racing stripes, but it was difficult to tell under the caked on mud, sticks, and leaves. The smile that had been on his face, it was something that happened whenever he caught sight of his personal 'car' and protector, slowly slid away for a look of pure shock when Bumblebee slowly drove up the drive-his hologram form pretending to drive so as not to cause suspicion. After Egypt, his parents knew what was going on and they rather enjoyed Bumblebee staying at the house. but he somehow doubted the neighbors would accept a large alien robots presence vary well. . .perhaps if he painted bee pink he would seem less terrifying??? (Revenge for the mud)

Walking over to the car, the hologram got out looking sheepish. Bee's hologram looked to be a young man in his mid 20's, with dark skin striking blue eyes, a strong jaw, and blond hair. Sam had commented once-after seeing it for the first time- that his holoform was not too discreet and looked more like a supermodel; his looks were so striking they easily caught everyone's eye. Bee had informed him that their Holoforms were a representation of what they would look like if they were human- from what Sam gathered from all the technical jargon-but offered to change it to which Sam quickly told him he didn't need to. Despite enjoying his company as a car, it was refreshing looking into the hologram face, if not slightly off putting as for the auto bot was still learning some facial expressions. 

"What the heck Bee?"Sam looked to the car jaw slacked.

The hologram rubbed the back of his head-after having been on the planet for several years Bumblebee was very well versed in playing human- and looked apologetically to the brunet.

"I apologize Sam."

"No,"Sam shook his head,"I just don't know how you got so dirty!"

The hologram gave him big blue puppy eyes and Sam felt his frown lessen (how did this alien learn to manipulate others with puppy eyes so fast? ?),"Its a long story. It was a lot of hard work."

"And you couldn't have visited the car wash on the way home?"Sam raised a brow crossing him arms.

A firm shake of the head,"I was so tired I just wanted to get home to you Sam. After all, my duty is truly here with you."

Sam wasn't going to argue that anymore either. Truly he suspected the other rather enjoyed torturing him and came home dirty on purpose, but Sam loved finding excuses to spend time with Bee, and even if he acted angry he truly wasn't-perhaps slightly annoyed. He wondered if Bee could see that.

Sam grinned finally and Bee followed suite.

"Well lemme get the stuff. If your good I'll wax you even."

A delighted twitter came from the engine and Sam quickly looked to the neighbors yards to make sure no one had seen-no one had. Spinning back around to where the hologram had been Sam blinked before glaring to the dirtied vehicle.

"Your lucky,"he grumbled and he swore he could 'see' satisfaction on the cars face. Lately he could swear he saw a lot more of all the 'bots emotions in either of their transformations and people like his parents and girlfriend-even people like Will who spent most of their time with the autobots- couldn't read them like that.

"It aint about luck bub'," echoed from the radio sounding suspiciously like wolverine and Sam shook his head going and grabbing water,soap, rags, and the hose. By the time he had gotten most the muck off the camaro his parents had moved inside, and it was getting dark. It was summer, so it was a thankfully warm night, and his parents trusted Bumblebee to keep him out of trouble-the 'bot had voiced his disapproval of Sam going to parties during a discussion and his mother had fallen in love with him at that moment. Sam didn't mind, he hated parties. Parties meant trying to mingle, and nobodies like him didn't mingle. Normally that meant people would want him to drink and he didn't do that either-he was a terrible lightweight.

Sitting back from where he had been scrubbing mud and sticks out from Bumblebee, enjoying the occasional trill it caused the engine-he had found out over the course of their friendship that Bumblebee was actually very ticklish and it pleased him greatly to use that to his advantage.

"There,"he threw the rag down smiling. The car was noticeably cleaner, and while not waxed and shined but Sam was even more sore than before. Groaning he looked down and saw that his tan plad shirt and white shorts were no longer as tan or white, but more shades of brown,"I think I'll give you a waxing tomorrow buddy, I'm beat. Think 'I'm' going to give myself my own wash down now."

"It is mighty fine," a deep male voice came from the radio before switching to a lighter smoother one,"But baby if you need a shower-oh and you do- go and take care of it for me."

"Thanks Bee, I feel so much better,"Sam rolled his eyes knowing his friend was joking.

Trudging upstairs and starting a shower he peeled off the dirty cloths and glanced at himself in the mirror. At 19 Sam had grown, standing at a few inches under 6ft but he reasoned that most people in his family were not that tall. He was slim, with slight muscle on him and he hadn't cut his hair. Pulling on one of the tight curls he considered that it was about time. His beard was nowhere to be seen, though his upper lip finally was able to sprout a sprinkle of annoying stubble-he shaved it quickly to avoid the teasing from his parents and soldiers at the military base.

Stepping into the shower he sighed as the water ran over him in hot rivets, falling at his feet in dirty pools that spun down the drain. He scrubbed and washed, until he felt sufficiently clean, then plugged the tub and filled the bath, adding some of his mothers bath soaps and smiled at the bubbles. Grabbing the rubber duck off the shelf he plopped it down into the bubbles before sliding down himself.

He sighed as he immersed all but his head, which he tilted back and just soaked in the hot water. He was perfectly at rest, completely relaxed. This was the way to end the day.

"Why is it that you have a strange rubber devise in your water that serves no use in cleaning you?"

Sam almost drowned, giving a startled yelp as he became a tangle of clumsy flailing limbs that sunk below the water before popping up again.

There, crouching in front of the tub, was the hgologram of bee. His look of concern was replaced with curiosity as Sam sputtered in front of him. Of course he had mastered those facial expressions, after puppy eyes of course. 

"Why did you do that Sam?"

Unable to form a coherent thought Sam sputtered the only thing he thought he could at the moment,"WHAT THE HELL BUMBLEBEE?!"

The blue eyes blinked and he cocked his head to the side,"Have I done something to upset you? Is the rubber devise linked with what your mother identifies as 'Sams happy time'?"

Sam thought he had been getting his wits about him enough to respond, but the question just took the wind out of his sales.

In a deadpan voice he stated,"Bee I'm naked."

"I know this,"the hologram stated honestly perplexed," Did you think I did not run a basic search on human bathing rituals before coming."

Sam mouthed the words 'bathing rituals' before blinked,"Oh my god Bee seriously what are you doing?!"

"I believe I can help you bath Sam, since you always are doing the same for me,"Suddenly the long yellow shirt he was wearing had its sleeves rolled up and in one hand was a back scratcher and in the other a lufa," Do not worry. I have studied the world wide web well enough on how to clean the human body, and how assist with your muscle aches, that I can be of some use."

Breathing in deeply Sam attempted to reason with himself-Bumblebee was an alien. And his friend. And trying to help him. In the bath. . .with him naked...in the bath. Face red his eye begun to twitch. He was so 'not' sending his mind there!

"Bee you are not my mom and were not dating so this is a bit different,"he squeaked suddenly when the hologram, which felt quite real, dipped the lufa hand into the water to wet it down.

"I know this,"Bee said frowning,"I do not see why that is of importance."

Sam groaned,"Bee I'm naked. This,"he gestured to the bathroom,"is where humans feel they can be naked and not seen. Alone. You know,naked is a big thing for us."

Bee didn't seem to be paying attention as he dropped the luffa and grabbed the rubber duck, inspecting the yellow and black toy as though it were a very intriguing puzzle.

"Sam I still do not see reason for this rubber item,"he said poking it,"I have searched the world wide web for rubber instruments for bathing, even ones for being naked with and only came up wi-"

"NO!"Sam was most defiantly red now, past his neck and he feared the bubbles would not last long enough for this conversation to end,"Stop right there! It is a rubber duck, Bee, its for just playing with. Completely innocent!"

"I never accused it of anything,"Bee said frowning at him,"are you alright, you are flush Sam."

Sam backed up when Bee leaned close to him,"Just squeeze the damn duck Bee." he said the only thing he could think of besides the constant chant of'please don't let the bubbles all disappear please don't let the bubbles disappear'.

Bee looked to the rubber duck again, and did as he was told. At the small squeek his blue eyes lit up and a smile graced his face.

After doing it a few more times, his smile growing wider if possible Bee gave off a giggle.

Sam forgot almost completely about the dissipating bubbles and grinned, wishing he was recording this. Bee had never 'giggled' before. This was a new side to his friend he had never seen. 

"I find myself extremely amused by your rubber duck Sam,"Bee said not turning away from the duck completely squeaking it again," I am sorry that it is taking my attention away from cleaning you."

"Nono," Sam said quickly," you know what. Thank you for the notion but I am finished-so I'm going to get out now."

Bee nodded squeezing the duck again and they both sat there, the only noise being the squeek of the duck.

"So, um, could...could you leave?"

"If you need no assistance drying off," he looked Sam with an unblinking gaze trailing off at the boys sputters.

"No, bud, its fine. Go ahead."Sam was still very red, and had gathered the remainder of the bubbles over his crotch area, now holding himself shifting.

Bee stood, nodding, before looking a bit sadly to the duck.

"You can take it with you, if you want,"Sam said hoping he would leave fast.

Smiling Bee brightened noticeably before leaving the bathroom without another word, and distantly Sam could hear the squeaks of the rubber duck going down the stairs.

" go figure an alien would not know anything about modesty,"he shook his head.

Unknown to Sam there was a very smug looking hologram smiling before blinking out of existence in the yellow camaro, yellow duck innocently sitting on the dash.

_ONE WEEK LATER_

"Samuel!What the hell!?"

Sam thumped downstairs terrified of his mothers wrath, hoping his fast response would make her less dangerous.

He swung around into the dining room and blinked at his mother, her arms crossed. She pointed to the table.

"What is this?"

Confused he poked his head around her before seeing what she was pointing out.

There must have been a thousand rubber duckies, spilling over the table and onto the floor out of several Amazon boxes.

Shaking his head he sighed,"Aliens."

ENDENDENDENDEND

Heartspin:so yea, this was random. But I just thought it was cute and had to quickly write it up. I just sat down and threw this out so there isn't much thought behind it. I put this in the same universe as my Heart to Spark story, a prequel, so there is always that.


End file.
